


戏假情真

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Fifty Shades of Grey Fusion, Anakin Played Ani, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, BDSM Scene, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Obi-wan played Ben, Romantic Comedy, Seriously Obi-Wan What Are You Thinking, Sexual Tension, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 奥斯卡影帝欧比旺肯诺比为了票房接了部“烂片”，一部情色电影，即将和他搭戏的是安纳金天行者，一个他根本不了解的青年偶像演员。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 《戏假情真》和《37.5℃ Inside your Rectum》的小标题都是@banmiao2018友情赞助  
> ※ 有bug请见谅，我也不会真的拍片  
> ※ 为了区分戏里戏外，Ani&Ben的故事用斜体标示  
> ※ 总裁本的公司设定参考了Amazon  
> ※ tag会逐渐增加，怕踩雷的更新时请关注下，因为我还没想好戏里bdsm情节具体怎么写，但应该不会很夸张，毕竟这是情色电影而不是AV  
> ※ lofter贫瘠的编辑功能让我很不爽，所以这篇可能主要更这儿和SY了，lof以后不再每章都发  
> 顺便祝大家Merry Christmas!

“这故事，真是，烂得，太他妈离谱了！”

欧比旺合上剧本，用一种足以发出震颤的力度扔到了桌面。

“但它霸占畅销书总榜头名的位置长达一年半之久，”他的经纪人阿萨吉文崔斯，像是早料到他会这么说，轻描淡写地掐灭手里的香烟耸了耸肩，“时代变了，21世纪的年轻姑娘们就爱看这个。”

这话让欧比旺难以理解地蹙紧眉头——

爱看什么？故事里的主角一个是跨国集团的总裁一个是大学生。原本只是为学校报社进行的一次单独采访，两个人却相互吸引，逐步建立起一段不可告人的、以主导者和服从者互为牵绊的秘密黑暗的情色关系。

说白了就是SM，而且主角都是他妈的男人。

**_37.5℃ Inside Your Rectum_ **

欧比旺挺直脊背僵坐在沙发里，瞪圆了的双眼紧盯封皮上那行醒目污秽的标题简直恨不得凿穿个洞。

“往好处想，”这时文崔斯端起酒杯继续说，“影视寒冬里这可算个大项目，帝国花了两千万才拍下电影改编权，有好几家巨头甚至愿意为它争到头破血流。你不是正想转型吗？想票房大爆？我敢打赌这部你要是肯接铁定稳赚不赔。”

“但我从没想过以出演黄片的方式票房大爆。”

欧比旺咬咬牙绷紧下唇。不愧是文崔斯，轻而易举便击中了他的痛处。确实，这些年来他拿过的奖项或许足以全部熔了开个金铺，但他一直叫好不叫座。

“这个嘛……”文崔斯抬头望向天花板仿佛回忆着什么斟酌了片刻，“如果你是在担心床戏过多的话，说实话我觉得跟你从前拍的那些文艺片相比也没差多少。更何况裸露的戏码不是绝大部分都被另一位主演承担了吗？怎么看你也不该是担心的那一个，他可远比不了你久经沙场经验丰富。”

欧比旺闻言高高挑起一侧眉毛。

“另一位主演是谁？”

“小道消息噢，”似乎就等他问这个，文崔斯舔舔被酒润湿的嘴唇笑出一整排牙齿，“我听说帝国还在死磕安纳金天行者。”

安纳金天行者？

欧比旺微微张开唇，这个答案显然出乎意料，他不知该如何表达自己的惊讶。因为通常当文崔斯说出小道消息的时候，那差不多就八九不离十了。

两年前才入行，凭借处女作一举摘得最具潜力新人奖的桂冠。过了数月又靠第二部电影赢得年度票房冠军和金酸梅奖。如今风头正盛，八卦杂志和时尚圈众星捧月，他整个人随便往镜头前一搁就是话题和金钱的双重保障。

但欧比旺完全不了解这个人，也没有过合作，更谈不上观看对方主演的任何一部作品。两个人迄今为止唯一一次交集恐怕还得追溯到四五个月以前为GQ拍摄封面那次。当时欧比旺是为了拿奖造势跟一群入围提名的影坛大咖拍合照，安纳金天行者则和另外一拨当红流量分成了一组。欧比旺想不起来他们那会儿有没有说过话，但欧比旺依稀记得那张脸，那的确是一张很符合剧本里描写拥有深棕鬈发，玫瑰厚唇，眼窝深邃鼻梁隐带雀斑的稚嫩模样。 

欧比旺重新拾起剧本飞快地瞄了几眼。

“他们想让我演谁？总裁？”

“总裁， **本** 。”

“本，37岁，金发……碧眼……”欧比旺从嗓子眼里挤出几声咕哝。那表示很好，他不用染发，上了年纪的英国演员总免不了计较这些，“但你确定这是观众想看的故事？让我？挥着鞭子去调教另一个年龄将近小一半的鲜肉？”欧比旺还是有点半信半疑，他眯起眼努力回忆，如果记忆没出差错的话，安纳金天行者比他长得更高也更壮，“这故事下半截在哪？”欧比旺匆匆翻到最后一页，剧本的确只写到两人在宴会上大吵一架戛然而止。

“作者还在修改，原著可是两部曲，”文崔斯从沙发对面慢慢坐直了，开玩笑的神情从她脸上彻底消失，取而代之的是一种只有闻见铜臭味儿才会拿出的专业精神，“出版社应该会在下个月底拿到初稿，片方编剧或许能更快一些。”

“时间来得及吗？”

“我相信帝国的人会确保来得及。”

“片酬都谈妥了？见了鬼了，他们这次怎么那么大方肯出那么多钱？”

“怎么说呢，向来抠门的地主也有乐善好施的时候。我猜大概是你让他们求之不得？”

“这种题材真的不会碰上任何法律问题吗？”

“我都仔细查过了，绝对不会。”

“嗯……”’

世风日下，谁能想到昔日影帝竟然也会认认真真考虑起这样狗血到家的烂俗剧来？欧比旺一股脑倒出心底的疑问，渐渐不自觉深锁眉头托起下颌。

“怎么，你还有什么可犹豫的？”

“他不会接的，安纳金天行者根本没可能接。你真觉得我跟他合作会有吸引力？”

习惯性地用手指摩挲几下唇边的小片肌肤，欧比旺依旧深表怀疑——但他是对自己，不是对潜在的合作对象，眼睛不瞎的人都知道安纳金天行者非常辣，甚至辣到欧比旺随意设想了几个剧本里的情节就会感觉头皮发麻的程度。对此文崔斯却只是冲着他摇摇头神秘一笑。

“哦，心肝。”

那是她给出的唯一的答案。

***

安纳金天行者抵达西雅图的时候所有的前期工作已准备就绪，他是最晚到的，因为要甩掉高速公路上一辆追着他狂飙的凯迪拉克浪费了点时间。那位粉丝车技不错，安纳金承认，能咬在他屁股后边超过十分钟的基本就可以被他归类为疯子或者具有职业赛车手资质的行列。

但这不是迟到的理由，最起码不是一个能让所有人满意的理由。安纳金在向导演解释清楚摘掉墨镜走进化妆间的瞬间就看到他的合作对象欧比旺肯诺比正拉起袖子看了眼手表，厚重睫毛底下遮挡着的那双眼似乎还翻了个隐晦的白眼。

“对不起我迟到了，实在非常抱歉！”

他立刻说道。演技一流的奥斯卡影帝随即表现得像是刚刚发现他的到来。欧比旺从镜子前回过头，波澜不惊地整理着西服下摆站起了身。

“没关系。”安纳金主动伸出的手被轻轻握住。触感温暖干燥，一如两周以前他们试镜时握手的感觉。

是的，他们已经跟制片方碰过一回面。但安纳金察觉欧比旺的胡子同那天相比修剪得更加整齐，唇上和两腮覆盖着的部分打理得很薄，恰到好处又不至于喧宾夺主地将他的脸型修饰得十分完美。刻意留长快两个月的金发也有了成效。他不再用发绳绑着，化妆师大概帮他抹了很多发油全梳到脑后，使他看起来整洁，端庄，举手投足充满自信，随意站在那儿微微一笑就将成功人士的形象塑造得一派天然。

“路上堵？”感觉不到他先放手的意思，欧比旺似乎略带疑惑地借着随口一问抽回了手。语气却是温和可亲，值得再赢一座小金人，成功将安纳金溜远的思绪拉了回来。

“不，只是有几个粉丝热情过了头。”他回过神拉开一旁的座椅脱掉外衣，对着镜子随手扒了几下被风吹乱的头发——很遗憾比起欧比旺他直觉自己可能需要更多时间用来化妆，这件事注定会让影帝先生更加不快。那位叫做莎克提的女化妆师似乎老是认为他鼻子上的雀斑不够明显，傻气冒得还不够足。为了符合 **安尼** 这个角色道具组甚至专门为他配了一副又大又圆的平光眼镜（剧本里本来没这么写），好遮一遮他面无表情时就不自觉流露出的冷峻眼神。

然后他们就陷入了沉默，气氛稍微有点尴尬，让人更清楚地回忆起不久前的那次试镜。但那倒不是说试镜效果不好，而是好得过了头，谁也没想到导演随手挑选的一段会议室对手戏会被他们拿捏得驾轻就熟。

安纳金还记得当天欧比旺和他分别坐在桌子两侧，手中握着剧本，众目睽睽之下对照着不同颜色信号笔标记出的地方念台词。

那是一场需要他们相互配合、相互牵制的戏。欧比旺负责解疑答惑，安纳金所要做的则是翻阅着密密麻麻的合约条款表演出好奇，惊惧，还有潜伏在危险之下无法压抑的期待与渴望——最最重要的一点他得拼命啃咬自己的嘴唇。安纳金数不清楚他到底咬了多少下，小说里描写安尼展现自己吸引力的方式似乎就是咬唇、不停地脸红、外加当着一个性虐狂的面一个劲儿犯蠢。

试镜结束以后他们赢得了所有人的掌声，投资方的人满意地交头接耳。

安纳金松了口气——如果硬要说跟一个奥斯卡影帝对戏一点也不紧张那纯粹是扯谎。但幸好他完成得不错，一直紧绷的坐姿这下终于有机会彻底放松下来。他心安理得地接受着剧组人员的轮番赞美，禁不住抬头带着点沾沾自喜的骄傲看向欧比旺的时候，才发觉欧比旺也看着他。

但欧比旺的神情看上去有些特别，就好像他是什么难得一见的国家一级珍稀动物，值得出台一部法律专门去呵护栽培（同样的神情安纳金也在自己的狂热粉丝群里看到过）——但欧比旺绝没可能是他的影迷。等等，他可能吗？

安纳金还在迷惑，欧比旺忽然又对着他抬起右手食指点了点自己下唇。他的脸上仍挂着微笑，就像是《罗马假日》里的乔望着他的安娜公主，深达眼底的笑意又宠又甜。那使安纳金内心深处的狂妄自大不可抑制地膨胀了。他突然产生一种猜想，欧比旺难道是在暗示他接吻？

然后安纳金就干了一件能排进自己做过的历史前三的蠢事——

他几乎是下意识地往前屈身，根本想也没想自己为什么要这么 **配合** 。欧比旺很明显被他吓了一大跳。他双目圆睁往后一靠，差点连人带椅子摔下地板，闹出的动静足以引来现场任何一个人侧目。

再后来发生了些什么安纳金记不大清楚了。他只知道试镜结束以后他们俩本应多聊几句熟悉彼此，或许还能一起约着吃顿晚饭？好为将来的合作打基础，也方便影坛新秀多多跟着前辈讨教经验。结果欧比旺只来得及慌慌张张丢下一句“我只是想告诉你你的嘴唇被你咬出了血”就溜之大吉。留下安纳金回味着那个变味儿了的眼神——欧比旺或许还肯把他当作珍稀动物看待，但很显然已经变成了该被抓进笼子里日夜关起来那种。

如今他们困在这儿共同等候开机。欧比旺环抱着手臂背靠在化妆台前半低着头，似乎想说点什么调节气氛又不知该如何开口，一丝碎发随着他勾垂的脖子缕缕散到额前又被他伸出手指轻轻勾回。

安纳金就坐在一旁从镜子里头盯着看。起初他还记得提醒着自己余光不要那么明显。后来就只觉得一阵烦躁，脑海里只剩下几个念头来回窜——他的助理阿索卡是不是每次停车都要花这么久？欧比旺是不是为了捞钱才肯接这部剧？那个凶神恶煞的女光头经纪人跟他到底什么关系？该死的此时最应该待在这里给他化妆的莎克提又去了哪儿？

“她去拿冰茶了，”这时欧比旺像是隔空感应到了他的头脑风暴，他把眼皮倏地抬起看向他，“我给大家订了茶和咖啡，还有小松饼，你想要吗？”

“不用，我不吃甜的。”安纳金几乎是拧着眉毛斩钉截铁地习惯性拒绝，顺便在心底鄙视了一把老狐狸动作迅速收买人心的手段。然后等过了好几分钟，在他又瞪着镜子瞅了半天才意识到对方其实也是在找理由开溜的时候，他的下巴几乎崩成一条直线。

“事实上……我觉得我可以来杯咖啡，无糖的，”他听见自己用一种干巴巴的声音重又开口说，活像台工作了好几十年的烘干机缺了什么零件，“方便的话，能麻烦你叫人帮我拿过来吗？”

“好的！”欧比旺听起来如释重负，仿佛就等着他说这个，他很快站直身子头也不回地出了化妆间。留下安纳金渐渐发觉自己眼前那面镜子一旦少了那人好像也没什么好看。

他真正全部搞定差不多又过了一个小时之久，安纳金换好休闲服戴上眼镜走向布完景的办公室，欧比旺已经坐在那台又长又宽的桌子旁候着，满面春分正跟剧组的人聊得火热。他大约果然是秉性风流，一个英国舶来品居然在好莱坞混得风生水起，天生就具有某种哄得所有人开怀的魔力。

安纳金心里正觉得开始有点泛酸，欧比旺就看到他走了进来，那张笑脸险些就要挂不住，形状姣好的碧眼不着痕迹地飞了他一刀，意思大概就是：“所以你为什么就不能早点出门？”

那顿时又让安纳金觉得有点好笑，七上八下的情绪一扫而光，他的嘴角轻轻一抽差点咧出一个坏笑。莫名其妙的，欧比旺恼怒又忍耐的模样不知为何很是令他心情愉悦。

然后他竖起耳朵认真听导演给他们讲述接下来这场戏需要注意的几点。今天要拍摄的是本和安尼的初见，一次发生在总裁办公室里比起采访更像是调情的眉来眼去。

安纳金觉得这对他们俩来说应该没什么困难，因为就像那次试镜，当欧比旺的视线对上他，一切似乎总会变得顺其自然。


	2. Chapter 2

_这是一间很气派的办公室，面积跟安尼和室友合租的一整套公寓差不多大，却只在角落里摆了茶几和白色沙发。正中央另有一台时髦整洁的巨型木桌，上面除了电脑和黑色皮质文件夹几乎什么也没放，处处彰显着极简一尘不染的风格。光可鉴人的落地窗贯通了整整一面墙，将西雅图沐浴在夕阳余晖下的盛景框成了一副艺术画作，也将前面皮椅里坐着的人物更清楚地呈现在安尼面前。_

_绝地集团的总裁一只手放在桌子上，打了条纹领带身穿白衬衫灰西装，富有魅力气质儒雅，年龄看上去还不满四十？是个金发碧眼的传统美人。但他无疑是有脑子那种，望过来的目光炯炯有神透着锐利的精明，几乎一眼就把安尼镇住了。_

_然后安尼在紧张之余左脚成功绊倒自己的右脚，刚进门就趴了下去。_

_一声尴尬的巨响——_

_“我没事！”_

_安尼立刻爬了起来，扶稳了眼镜手脚并用撑着地板。当他再度抬头，椅子里的人还没来得及收回略微前倾的身姿，那双淡蓝色的眼眸睁圆了少许表达着惊讶，似乎刚才想施以援手。安尼不由得庆幸还好自己爬得够快。_

_“你好，先生，”随即安尼走到那张宽阔的办公桌前伸出手，努力控制住因为尴尬越来越摆不自然的两条腿，“我叫安尼，代替雷克斯来做访问，我想您已经听说了，他突然有点身体不适。”_

_现在他们之间只隔了一张桌子，安尼甚至看得清金发美人眼角处不明显的岁月痕迹。美人站了起来。_

_“你好，安尼，”他回握住，手掌宽厚、可靠。安尼注意到他们指尖相触的一刹那有种奇妙的电流游走他全身，“你打算采用何种方式访问我？”_

_“呃……我有一张问题清单，”安尼抽回手，抛开胡思乱想的念头，取下背包从里面掏出小型录音机和笔记本，小心翼翼地放到桌上按下按钮，“您介意我录音吗，先生？”他问，恍惚觉得对方好像一直在打量他的手指。_

_“不，我不介意，”那道视线移开了，金发美人重新在椅子里坐下，“请坐，”他指了指办公桌前的座椅，“可以的话请叫我本。”_

_安尼吃惊地看着他。_

_“好的先生，我是说——本。”他红了脸，连忙低头走到椅子旁，坐下时肩膀紧绷，背挺得笔直。_

_“那么，让我们来看看你的清单上都准备了些什么，”本似乎被他的样子逗乐了，他抬起手肘，目光闪过一丝促狭，指尖擦着嘴角在念出他名字的同时堪堪抚过，“安尼。”_

“ **卡！** ”导演喊道。 镜头里的两人一起把视线疑惑地看过去。

“好，很好，好极了，”导演说，“但是进门的平地摔不够自然，安纳金，这个我们待会可能要重拍，”安纳金的脸不明显地黑了一瞬，“化妆师！给他打更多腮红！”导演叫嚷，莎克提匆匆提着化妆包赶上前，“好了！我们继续，接着刚才的访问正式开始！”

_“绝地集团作为全球最大的网络零售商，数一数二的互联网公司，却不满足已有的成就。如今成功将旗下产业拓展到流媒，人工智能，电动能源以及环境保护诸多领域。您掌管如此庞大的企业，秘诀到底是什么呢？”_

（安纳金背诵着台词对上欧比旺的眼神，他发觉只要欧比旺看着他，他总能很快入戏。）

_“这些都不是我一个人做的，”本摇摇头，“各个领域有各个领域的人才，我所做的只是找出他们，然后制定决策目标，一层一层往下分配，让每一个人都能在适合自己平台上施展能力。我没有你想像的那么全能，但是会用人。”_

_“听上去只是运气好而已，您总能发现最合适的人选吗？”安尼嘀咕，他觉得这个解答过于轻描淡写，“自从1995年您创办网络书店挖到了第一桶金初具规模，全世界不同行业的人才就源源不断往这儿涌来？”_

_“运气？”本挑起眉，“成功固然需要运气，但运气不足以让我领导几十万的员工，确保他们都有饭吃。比运气更重要的是控制力，把握全局把握方向，我知人善用，如果你一定要深究的话。”_

_“几十万？”安尼微微张开了嘴，模样非常吃惊，那让本皱起了眉，“你喜欢把一切都掌控在自己手里吗，先……本。”安尼咬住了唇。_

_“是的，我喜欢。”_

_“掌控一切？”_

_“掌控一切。”本看着他说。_

_**控制狂** 。安尼腹诽，他立刻低下头躲开视线，快速浏览着清单试图问点别的转移话题。_

_“您平时都有什么业余爱好放松自己呢？在您忙到焦头烂额的时候？”_

_“我出海，打高尔夫，骑马，总之所有你能想到既昂贵又奢侈的活动。”_

_**他在揶揄自己** ，安尼咬唇咬得更用力了。_

_“您投资了许多电影明星，希瑞塔奇，菲，萨婷克立兹的东山再起甚至可以说是您一手打造的。”_

_本不置可否耸了耸肩。_

_“您还投资了贝尔奥加纳的画廊，帮助他在巴黎开画展。”_

_“贝尔是位才华横溢的艺术家。”_

_“据我所知奥加纳先生在遇到您之前连缴房租都困难。”_

_安尼不客气地指出，他抬起眼，看到本冲他露齿一笑。_

_“像你刚才说的，运气，或许我恰好能给别人的事业带来好运吧。”_

_安尼瞪大了眼，不知为什么，他觉得那个笑容令他呼吸困难。匆忙间他急于躲避，只好随便瞥见一个问题脱口而出。_

_“您是双性恋吗？—— **等等** ， **什么** ？”安尼大声说，张口结舌怔在那儿。_

_本沉默了数秒。_

_“这些问题不是你准备的？安尼。”_

_他又叫了他的名字，这次语气里有种严厉的训导。安尼不自在地在椅子上扭动了一下，他感到羞愧，无地自容，脸烧得像着了火，非常懊悔今天为什么随便穿了件牛仔裤和套头衫就出来见人，那使得本和他之间的身份差距更强烈了。_

_“不是我，先生，”安尼把头彻底垂了下去，“我只是照着雷克斯给我的稿子念。”_

_“叫我本，”本纠正道，“所以你其实不了解我手下的企业，不了解我的背景，也不关心我资助了多少人？”_

_安尼摇了摇头，然后他咬着嘴唇握紧了膝盖又松开：“我有经常从您的购物网站上买东西，如果这也算了解您的话，几乎每周一次……”_

_本看着他，一直看着。_

_然后他又一次发出轻笑，拿起了桌上的电话。_

_“帮我取消会议，全部取消，”他简洁地说，随即从皮椅里站了起来，“既然你对我不感兴趣，那么我建议我们的访谈从现在起或许可以换种方式。”_

_“什么方式？”安尼困惑地抬头，看着本慢慢绕到办公桌前伸展手臂悠闲自得地靠在那儿，离自己不过两步远，录音机被他右手一推放到了中间正对座椅的位置。_

（导演伸出拇指赞赏，欧比旺没看地面标示找机位找得非常准。）

_“聊聊你吧，你学什么专业，我打赌也不是新闻？”_

_“机械工程，我有什么好聊的……”_

_“毕业后有什么打算？”_

_“我不知道，我还没认真想过。”_

_“雷克斯是你的朋友吗？你父母也住在华盛顿州？”_

_“雷克斯是我的室友，至于我父母……”安尼犹豫了片刻，他注意到本改变的交谈方式使他必须把头抬高，给了他一种无形的压迫感，而且这些问题都非常私人，“我从没见过我父亲，母亲两年前又嫁了人，搬到了波士顿。”_

_“哦，我很抱歉。”_

_不，你并不抱歉。注视着那双波澜不惊的蓝眸，安尼咬着唇想。_

_“那么你平时都有什么业余爱好呢，我想大学生也有为了赶论文或者谈女朋友忙到焦头烂额的时候吧。”_

_“我没有女朋友，”安尼反射性地回答，然后意识到对方不过是把他刚提的问题又还了回来，“我是说，我有过！但是现在没有……”他的脸不觉又开始发烫，完全被这场访问的诡异走向弄糊涂了，“我也没什么兴趣爱好，平时就只喜欢待在实验室里画电路图或者研究机械。”_

_“运动呢？”本的视线仿佛评头论足，从上到下细致缓慢地观察他全身。那几根扶着桌缘的手指跟着抬起从明亮光泽的发丝间穿过。他梳了把头发，刻意的，眼神充满戏谑，“我看得出你有坚持锻炼。”_

_“……”安尼哑口无言，他瞪着眼呆若木鸡地僵坐了会儿，然后深呼吸一口气迅速站了起来。_

_“我想我该走了！先生！”_

_“等一等，”安尼抓起背包转身就要走，本叫住了他，“你忘了这个。”_

_他说着拿起录音机，握在手里把玩了两下按住停止键，表情故作惊讶：“我以为你是为了访问来的？”_

_安尼的脸瞬间红得滴血。_

_“再见，先生，谢谢您肯抽出时间接受访问。”安尼拿回了他的录音机，然后克制住自己，礼貌地再一次主动握住了本的手。_

_“我的荣幸，安尼，我相信我们会再见面的。”本笑着说。_

“停！好，太好了！简直是完美——”

导演的声音回响在摄影棚，欧比旺和安纳金把手轻轻松开。

“还可以吗？”欧比旺转身询问文崔斯，然后又转回来，“你觉得呢？我感觉我站在办公桌前那段好像有点过了，我是不是不应该……”欧比旺皱着眉不确定地说，下意识抬手抓过他的头发。

安纳金目不转睛地看着他，然后猛扭开脸。

“你听到他们说的了，完美，”安纳金摘掉眼镜低头在身上随意擦了两下，“而我等会还要去练习摔跤，上帝，我真搞不懂为什么有人能用自己的左腿绊倒右腿。”

“还在发育的年轻人有时会这样，因为长个腿脚不协调，”欧比旺安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，仿佛很有经验，“你也很棒，事实上棒极了，我想跟我搭过戏的青年演员里你是最有资质的一个。待会见！”

安纳金抬起头，这句夸奖着实令他吃了一惊。但欧比旺很快走了，文崔斯拿着手机和剧本匆匆跟在他身后，两个人消失在工作人员收拾道具的混乱中。

接下去的半小时安纳金基本上是趴在垫子上度过的，他摔了一遍又一遍。有时力度过大眼镜直接飞了出去；有时力度太小看起来不够逼真。等导演终于满意，安纳金已经折腾出了一身的汗。然后他坐在垫子上吃了两口东西喝着阿索卡拿来的水，听着导演一遍又一遍交代沙克提现在自己脸红气喘的模样才是他想要的化妆效果。安纳金玩着手机充耳不闻，默默等接下去的安排。

今天要拍摄的剧情通告板上只写了这一幕，似乎是刚开拍不确定他们的进度，但以目前的拍摄速度来看，他们应该还有时间再拍一幕才对。

安纳金回想着来的路上看到的道具组已经布好的场景，有会议室、酒店套房、电梯，全部都是室内戏，而且令人庆幸的是，好像暂时没有尺度大的戏份。那不禁让安纳金舒了一口气，潜意识里，他并不想跟一个不太熟的人这么快进展到床戏的阶段。

他相信欧比旺也这么想，特别是当通告板上终于新添了几个字，欧比旺也正巧打着电话从外边回来的时候，他脸上一闪而过的震惊和尴尬很好地印证了这点。

**电梯，吻戏，2-10-3**

——那上边写着。看起来是比床戏好，但也只是稍微好了那么一丁点。

不过欧比旺接受得非常快，不愧是奥斯卡影帝，他换了副表情处变不惊地转头问他的经纪人要了两颗糖吃，显然一开始就有备而来。

安纳金忍不住突然有点好奇那尝起来会是什么味儿。


	3. Chapter 3

是蜜桃味儿的——

安纳金把眼睁开，看着欧比旺从他面前往后退，两眼也注视着他。如此近的距离颜色比起纯粹的蓝更像是糅杂了绿，长睫毛犹如真金，头发背着光镶了暖红。然后那双抓着他的掌心微微一松，安纳金便垂下手臂望向导演，心中已隐隐有了答案。

果然。

“不行，情绪还是不对，”导演握着对讲机不满地说，“欧比，你得再使点劲，这里本是直接把安尼推到了墙上，因为他等不及正式签署书面文件，两个人有了第一次亲密接触，激情和火花全在这个吻里。想想你将要对这个一无所知的可怜孩子做什么事情？你得把压抑在心底的欲望全爆发出来！至于你，”导演把话头转向安纳金，“即使这个吻是本主导的，你也不能表现得像根木头。你渴望本，跟他一样渴望，想要他更粗暴地对你，当他吻你的时候除了惊讶你得有所回应，安尼是个大学生不是没见过世面的处男。现在休息，十分钟后我们再来一次！”

工作人员一哄而散，欧比旺望向四周将他们紧紧包围进角落的摄像机，捂着脸把头垂了下来。

“上帝，我搞砸了是不是？”他沮丧地说，似乎深受打击，原先自信胸有成竹的风采统统不见了。

“我不知道，上午的拍摄明明进行得很顺利，只不过到了吻戏……”安纳金踌躇片刻，“导演其实是想通过吻戏让我们尽快熟悉彼此。我想他说得对，你确实可以再使点劲，我没那么脆弱，你推我一把不会把我摔碎了。”

“我当然知道你不会！”欧比旺很少发火，但他现在看上去接近抓狂了，“我只是，只是感觉不太对。你这个样子完全就是学生，”他指了指安纳金身上的妆容和长袖印花T恤，“那让我非常有压力，觉得自己简直是个诱奸未成年的老变态。我需要点时间适应。这才第一天而已，就算是为了熟悉我们也不应该这么快就进行到这一步，这故事难道就没有别的内容可拍了吗？该死的我到底为什么要接这样一部烂戏！”

欧比旺没有意识到他几乎是在咒骂，语气里的嫌恶显而易见，那让安纳金的脸色迅速阴沉下去。

自打安纳金成名以来，关于他是靠脸蛋上位或者背后有金主支持的流言蜚语从没间断过。没人在乎他的演技，观众只想看到他跟赏心悦目的美女站在一起，就算是对着镜头傻笑也没所谓。他的助理阿索卡每天都能收到好几封来自帕德梅阿米达拉和他的荧幕配对支持者的邮件。而安纳金最讨厌被人当成花瓶，也讨厌别人因为年龄对他轻慢。

欧比旺随即察觉了他的不快。

“抱歉，我不是那个意思，”欧比旺的表情变得很过意不去，“我不是存心……”

“说真的，”安纳金打断了他，“如果你不认同这个故事，压根打心眼里瞧不起的话，一开始拒绝不就好了？我相信每年送到奥斯卡影帝手上的剧本堆积如山，你又何必纡尊降贵，跟我这种拿过金酸梅的人演戏委屈自己呢，”安纳金冷嘲热讽。欧比旺转而用一种非常震惊的眼神盯住他，像是发现了什么隐藏在面具之下的、从未被人见识过的另外一面，“况且我认为我可以做得比你好，如果有人肯给我机会，把你那个角色让我演的话。”

安纳金报复性地冲他挑衅一笑。欧比旺看起来很想说点什么回击，但这时重新开拍的讯号已经在片场响起，他只能紧绷着被羞辱到涨红了的脸狠狠憋回了冲到嘴边的话。

结果可想而知——

_“去他的文件！”_

_本移步上前，抓紧安尼的两只手扣到头顶，将他推到电梯墙上吻他的双唇。他们就像两头野兽在撕咬，势头凶猛互不相让，本瞪着眼，安尼也瞪着，那双举高了的拳头握得紧紧的，看起来费了很大力气才没往下挥舞砸上本的脸。_

“停——”导演大喊，在场所有人目瞪口呆。

最终整场戏不了了之，关于奥斯卡影帝和当红流量的不合传闻也不胫而走。安纳金回到家打开推特就看到挂着两人名字的热门讨论已经排到了搜索前三。内容几乎都是不看好这部戏的幸灾乐祸和讥讽。有说他拖后腿的，也有说欧比旺仗着资历耍大牌，更有甚者打出口号抵制电影，除非帝国肯把安尼这个角色改成女人。

安纳金索性把手机往桌上一丢，一路脱衣服一路走进浴室，眼不见心不烦。

他再次回到门厅是被门口的电话吵火了，安纳金本想不予理会，但铃声很执着，响个不停活像催命鬼。安纳金只好把看了一半的书放到一边站起来。

他接起电话，抬头瞟了眼墙上指向两点的挂钟，纳闷都这个点了还有谁会来？

然后他听见电话里的警卫告诉他来访的男人自称叫本。

***

门开了，欧比旺有点忐忑地深吸一口气，但他准备好的开场白根本没派上用场，怎么也没想到眼前突然出现的画面会令他一时失语愣在那儿。

安纳金天行者穿着件深色浴袍，腰带只是随意系着露出半个胸膛，没怎么擦干的卷曲发梢还泛着湿气往下滴水。少了镜片遮挡的视线锋利得有如匕首，浓眉对着他往上一抬就很生动地表达出了主人的意思：奥斯卡影帝深更半夜不睡觉乔装打扮跑到我这种无名小卒家里来干嘛？

欧比旺有很多很多脏话霎时在喉咙里百转千回。

“我能进去再说吗？”

但他最后只憋出这么一句来。

他们走进门，欧比旺跟在安纳金身后，看着他一面走一面捡起刚才乱扔的衣物，抱成一团进了浴室，留下欧比旺一个人被晾在客厅傻站了会儿。

然后安纳金出来径直走向流理台。

“坐，想喝点什么？”他简洁地说，打开酒柜拿出两只玻璃杯和龙舌兰，又从冰箱里取出冰块。

“呃……”欧比旺解开围巾的动作完成了一半，“咖啡。”

安纳金回头扫他一眼。

“我家没有那种东西。”

“那就水。”欧比旺再次克制住了骂人的冲动，借着沙发一脚亮着的落地灯好奇地打量整间屋子。这是一间高级公寓，专为名人或者注重隐私的有钱人服务那种。但安纳金的公寓散发出的缺乏人照顾的单身汉气息简直要把屋顶掀翻。厨房和餐厅干净整洁得像是从来没用过。茶几、电视柜、燃烧着的电子壁炉前的地板则乱得不像话，到处都堆满了随手乱放的杂志、剧本、碟片，似乎除了每周请专人打扫的日子都会保持这种状态——有一本刚看了一半的书也摊开扣在沙发上，欧比旺定睛一看才发现居然是他们俩正在拍的那部原著小说。

“水，”这时安纳金把水递给他，自己顺手拿起茶几上的香烟，“你介不介意我？”

他打着了火示意，欧比旺摇摇头，看着他把烟点燃又回到流理台前端起酒喝了一口。那旁边的烟灰缸里不知什么时候已经落了几截烟头。

“是阿索卡告诉了你我家地址？”安纳金往后一靠，一只胳膊曲起托着手肘。

欧比旺应了一声，总算把自己的下半张脸从缠了好几圈的围巾里解脱出来。然后他推了推鼻梁上的镜框犹豫片刻，突然拿不准自己还该不该脱掉大衣。

安纳金就看着他犹豫，看他犹豫了半晌最终还是脱了衣服和围巾一起整整齐齐地搭到沙发扶手上。欧比旺仍然没坐下，也没碰那杯水，里面原来穿了件米白针织开衫，模样很像个人民教师，站在他家客厅里跟他四眼对两眼。

“所以？”

安纳金不耐烦了，他烟都快抽完了。欧比旺因为他脸上明显的不耐露出了类似牙痛的表情。

不过他接下来说的话还是很平静，平静到安纳金以为自己听错了。

欧比旺说：

“今天下午在片场你说你能演得比我好，究竟是什么意思？如果我现在向你请教的话，你能指导我吗？”

——一瞬间安纳金险些被自己嘴里的烟呛到断气。

“什么？”安纳金怔了好一会儿。

“你听到了。”欧比旺拒绝再重复一次。

“我是听到了，但我没听懂，”安纳金掐灭烟蒂皱紧眉头，他来回打量欧比旺，“你认真的？”

“我认真的。”

“为什么？你在戏弄我吗？这种戏对你来说难道不是小菜一碟？”

显然他指的是试镜时那个差点闹出乌龙的吻，欧比旺曾经“戏弄”过他，害他会错意以为影坛前辈要他配合。

“要是小菜一碟我为什么演这么费劲，告诉你了，我有道德障碍，”欧比旺抱起手臂用他是白痴的目光冲他翻了个白眼，“现在我把机会让给你了，证明给我看吧，大明星，让我们瞧瞧你是不是在吹牛皮大言不惭。”

欧比旺的语气充满挑衅，几乎是把今天遭受的原封不动还了回来。

安纳金面无表情地盯着他看了一阵。 

“过来，”他突然施令，站直身姿看了眼四周走到靠近冰箱的位置，“到这儿来。”

那种无比自然的颐指气使忽然又让欧比旺有点迟疑，然后他一步一步慢慢踱过去。在他即将走到几乎与安纳金平行擦肩而过的时候，安纳金直接揽过他的肩膀推上了冰箱，跟着又抓稳两只手牢牢扣过头顶，欧比旺的肩胛顿时跟冰箱门碰撞出沉闷的撞击声。

“你的台词是什么？”安纳金低下头。

“什么……”

“台词。”

“ **去他的文件** ……”欧比旺吸入一口气，他怀疑自己刚才是不是磕坏了脑袋，为什么现在这个把他困在怀里的安纳金天行者会让他觉得晕眩？

“ **去他的文件** ……”安纳金低声重复，然后将他吻住，两片饱满的唇瓣包裹着他，舌尖向上一撬没费吹灰之力便破城而入。欧比旺在一瞬间尝到龙舌兰和烟草的味道，那比他嘴里的蜜桃辛辣百倍，蛮不讲理，不容拒绝，施展着高超吻技占有他的口腔四处探索。欧比旺忍不住刚呻吟一声，扣着他的两手就换成了单只。安纳金的手掌心很大，骨骼修长轻易能把他掌控。个子也比他高，欧比旺吻他时需要踮脚，而他只要微微低头就能办到。如今自由了的左手也游刃有余地逐渐下滑至下颌骨的位置，在吻他的同时轻托侧脸，或者游走到脑后拉扯他的头发，迫使他仰高脖子，无助地接受着狭小空间里被给予的一切。欧比旺渐渐呼吸不过来，他动弹不得，甚至下半身也被两条长腿封锁了出路。安纳金利用身体的优势将他完全压制。他的确做出了最完美的示范，这才是剧本里描写的本与安尼之间强势的吻。

“如何？”

当他们分开，安纳金望着他问，湿润了的唇边洋溢着一抹得意的坏笑，眼珠的颜色不知不觉转变成了浓烈的深蓝。

欧比旺只顾张着嘴喘气，他说不出话。

“看来还没学会，”安纳金揶揄，眼睫下垂牙齿微分轻轻啃咬起他的下唇，“需要我再证明一次吗？现在我在你眼里还像个乳臭未干的学生吗？ **先生** ，你还会不会有道德障碍？”

问到这儿他用了点儿力，令欧比旺嘴唇一痛，终于反应过来应该把人推开——这回他轻易便成功了，安纳金的手掌早泄了力道，只不过是做做仍困着他的样子逗他玩。那让欧比旺再次清楚地认识到，面前这个人跟故事里的安尼根本是两种性格，或者说安纳金天行者在大众面前隐藏了许多不为人知的天性中恶劣的部分。他并不是什么人畜无害的小绵羊，而是披着羊皮的狼。

欧比旺不由得庆幸还好他的角色才是这段故事里施虐的那一个。

他匆匆走向沙发，拿起外衣和围巾重新穿戴整齐，走向大门的时候头都不想回。

但是安纳金用一个问题拖住了他的脚步，听上去充满好奇。

“欧比旺，你是故意打扮成这样的吗？戴着眼镜为了贴近安尼的角色来见我？”

欧比旺没忍住还是回头给了他一个看神经病的眼神。

“我眼近视，”他没好气地说，“度数不高但……”欧比旺解释一半又住了嘴，懊恼自己干嘛要跟对方说那么多。他握住把手用力一旋——

“小心别被拍到了，时间不早了，明天见。”

安纳金意味深长的告别被他摔门的动作彻底隔绝。

第二天当他们到达片场，吻戏一条就过了。

导演简直乐开了花，直说两人睡了一觉开了窍，溢美之词赞不绝口。欧比旺无视了话里的歧义宠辱不惊地受了，可是内心深处很清楚安纳金天行者和他之间的化学反应究竟发生了怎样的改变。

特别是当那双幽深的蓝眸在镜头照不见的地方窥向他的时候，那种脱去伪装的挑战，暗流汹涌的较劲，以及对推翻他这个处于掌控地位角色的跃跃欲试，都让欧比旺燃起了一种前所未有的冲动。

他突然想拍SM的戏份了，很想拿起属于本的鞭子狠狠抽打那个叫安尼的人。

这种想法同时让欧比旺觉得危险——

不过有一件事他总算没看错，安纳金天行者的确是跟他搭过戏的最有资质的青年演员。


End file.
